koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang He
Zhang He is one of the most unique figures in the Dynasty Warriors series. He is often cited by fans of the series to be one of its most unusual and memorable characters, although this opinion is strongly split between positive and negative feedback. Zhang He is portrayed as a beautiful, graceful and effeminate warrior (pictured right). Due to his obsession with beauty, grace and elegance, and his disdain for vulgarity and crudeness, he is often thought by fans to be homosexual, although this has never been confirmed by Zhang He or any other character in the series during cinematic sequences or in-game dialogue*. He uses exaggerated clawed gloves or tiger claws called the "Peacock Talons" during combat in (DW5). In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhang He wields a double ended spear instead of his former twin claws from the previous iterations. This weapon change was heavily criticized by fans of the games, much like alot of other characters. He is also given much more feminine outfits such as pink silk and high-heel boots. However, in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Zhang He receives his claws back, and gains a Musou mode. *However, in the spin-off series, Warriors Orochi, there is a passing comment that implies such. One must have Okuni in their party, and when in battle (If memory serves, it was the battle at Kawanakajima or the battle at Komaki-Nagakute), an exchange is made between the two about the beauty of the battle. When Zhang He addresses Okuni, she informs him as follows: "I have no use for men of your...persuasion." Role Zhang He is depicted as a narcissist who takes joy in aesthetically appealing things and has excessively effeminate mannerisms, with the frequent use of the words "beautiful" and "graceful." He is also prone to posing during cutscenes, occasionally surrounded by a number of butterflies. His weapon of choice is a set of slashing claws. His moveset consists of graceful flips and tumbles, quick slashes and rolling jumps. He originally fights on the side of Yuan Shao, doing so at the battle of Guan Du, but later joins Cao Cao. In Yuan Shao's musou mode in the Xtreme Legends games, he continues to fight alongside Yuan Shao until the end. His only significant role under Cao Cao was at Mt. Ding Jun, where he co-commands the Wei forces with Xiahou Yuan before Cao Cao arrives. Once Sima Yi becomes Wei's leader, Zhang He has more significant positions; he leads the offensive against Ma Su at Jie Ting, is a leading attacking general against Shu at Wu Zhang Plains, and co-commands the defenses of the Main South Gate at He Fei Castle with Xu Huang. This increase in position, also seen in the novel, is probably a result of Zhang He's tactical style. He excelled at taking advantage of opportunities and aggressively pursuing openings in battle; this skill was not so useful to Cao Cao, who had the same talent already, but the calculated and patient Sima Yi used Zhang He's skills to much greater effect. Character info Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 True Musou: Musou followed by a jump and a dive bomb into the ground Fighting Style Zhang He's primary advantage in the game is his somewhat unpredictable fighting style and his incredible mobility. He is likely the fastest character in the game, actually capable of catching up with generals fleeing on horseback when equipped with the right items. He has high attack power, good range, high attack speed and above average defense. Some of his moves, especially his musou attack, are ideal for hit-and-run situations, since they stun or hurt the enemy and allow Zhang He to dart away. On a horse, he has high mounted attack, very quick attacks with extended range, and a sweeping musou attack. Zhang He has good crowd control capabilities as well as one on one skills. 4th Weapon ;Weapon Info *Ultimate Weapon: Phoenix Talon *Power: 52 ;Requireiments *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Surround Ma Su's camp by defeating all his officers. Once that is done, wait for Shu reinforcements then defeat all the officers and generals on the field. Historical information Zhang He was a distinguished military general under the powerful warlord Cao Cao during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He began his military career when the Yellow Turban Rebellion erupted in 184 and subsequently served under Han Fu and Yuan Shao before defecting to Cao Cao during the Battle of Guandu. He participated in many major campaigns, including those against Yuan Tan, Zhang Lu, Ma Chao, and Liu Bei. After Cao Cao's death in 220, Zhang He was primarily engaged with defending Cao Wei against the Northern Expeditions led by Chancellor Zhuge Liang of the Kingdom of Shu. He died from an arrow wound received during an encounter with Zhuge Liang's forces in 231. Famed for his resourcefulness that even Zhuge Liang was said to be wary of, Zhang He was considered by Chen Shou, author of the Records of Three Kingdoms, to be one of the five top generals of the Kingdom of Wei, along with Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Yue Jin and Yu Jin. He was also said to be full of respect for Confucian scholars, and supported the measure to adopt masters of the Five Classics in Cao Pi's court. Quotes *"As always, my victories have a tinge of beauty!" *"I am the most beautiful warrior in the Three Kingdoms!" *"This base is in desperate need of redecorating!" *"I will dazzle the battlefield with my dance!" *"Another enemy, scratched out!" *"Behold my dance of death!" *"To dance is to live!" *"I will dazzle the battlefield with my exquisite dance!" *"I will gracefully cut you to pieces, and scatter them to the earth!" Gallery Image:Zhanghes.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhang He.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 art Image:Zhanghe cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhanghe.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 art Image:Zhang He Special.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render]] Category:Wei characters